hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2015-16 South Pacific cyclone season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2015-16 South Pacific Cyclone season betting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't bet on storms that have already formed! No actual betting is going on here (that I'm aware of) Informal betting on date of formation of first storm (July 29) *'Before October 1 - ''WINNER!!' (01F formed July 29)'' the destructive Hurricane Odile • • 18:43, July 28, 2015 (UTC) *October 1 to 10 - *October 11 to 20 - *October 21 to 31 - *November 1 to 10 - Ryan1000 00:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC) *November 11 to 20 - *November 21 to 30 - Hurricanes are awesome (talk) 20:26, August 21, 2015 (UTC) *December 1 to 10 - *December 11 to 20 - *December 21 to 31 - *January 1 to 30 - *After January 30 - *There will be no storms this year (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on date of dissipation of last storm (April 25) *There will be no storms this year (highly unlikely) - *Before March 1 - *March 1 to 10 - *March 11 to 20 - Ryan1000 00:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC) *March 21 to 31 - *April 1 to 10 - TornadoGenius (talk) 14:20, January 1, 2016 (UTC) *April 11 to 20 - *'April 21 to 30 - ''WINNER!!' (Amos dissipated April 25)'' the destructive Hurricane Odile • • 18:43, July 28, 2015 (UTC) *May 1 to 10 - *May 11 to 20 - *May 21 to 31 - *June 1 to 10 - *June 11 to 20 - *June 21 to 30 - Hurricanes are awesome (talk) 20:26, August 21, 2015 (UTC) *Storm active at start of July 1, 2016 Informal betting on strangest storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shre the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, it makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not cross out the names as they form, do not bet on more than one storm name, and please do not bet on a storm that has already formed. :) *Tuni - *Ula - does an hula hula track. the destructive Hurricane Odile • • 18:44, July 28, 2015 (UTC) *Victor - *Winston - Turns back on its own self 3 times. TornadoGenius (talk) 14:20, January 1, 2016 (UTC) *Yalo - *Zena - *Amos - *Bart - *Colin - *Donna - Does a track spelled Brown. Hurricanes are awesome (talk) 20:26, August 21, 2015 (UTC) *Ella - Informal betting on strongest storm name (Winston) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Tuni - *Ula- *Victor - *'Winston - ''WINNER!!' (145 mph, 915 mbars)'' Ryan1000 00:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC) *Yalo - the destructive Hurricane Odile • • 18:44, July 28, 2015 (UTC) The EPac's on fire!!! 22:18, October 12, 2015 (UTC) *Zena - 155 mph storm with a pressure of 920 mbar (HPA). TornadoGenius (talk) 14:20, January 1, 2016 (UTC) *Amos - *Bart - Bart Simpson having 135 mph(10-min) and a pressure of 914-917 mbar. Hurricanes are awesome (talk) 20:26, August 21, 2015 (UTC) *Colin - *Donna - *Ella - Informal betting on highest winds (145 mph) Winds are 10-minute sustained. *100 or less - *105 - *110 - *115 - *120 - *125 - *130 - *135 - Ryan1000 00:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Hurricanes are awesome (talk) 20:26, August 21, 2015 (UTC) *140 - *'145 - ''WINNER!!' (Winston, 145 mph)'' ' the destructive Hurricane Odile • • 18:45, July 28, 2015 (UTC)' *150 - *155 - TornadoGenius (talk) 14:20, January 1, 2016 (UTC) *160 - *More than 160 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on lowest pressure (915 mbars) Pressures are in ranges per 5 mbars. *Above 960 - *960-956 - *955-950 - *949-945 - *944-940 - *939-935 - *934-930 - *929-925 - *924-920 - Ryan1000 00:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC) TornadoGenius (talk) 14:20, January 1, 2016 (UTC) *'919-915 - ''WINNER!!' (Winston, 915 mbars)'' Hurricanes are awesome (talk) 20:26, August 21, 2015 (UTC) *914-910 - *909-905 - *904-900 - *899-895 - the destructive Hurricane Odile • • 18:45, July 28, 2015 (UTC) *894-890 (SPac record low, Cyclone Zoe in 2002) - *889-885 - *884-880 - *879-875 - *874-870 - (Worldwide record low, Typhoon Tip in 1979) *Less than 870 (exceptionally unlikely) - Informal betting on final storm name (Amos) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Tuni - *Ula - *Victor - *Winston - *Yalo - *Zena - Ryan1000 00:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC) *'Amos - ''WINNER!! TornadoGenius (talk) 14:20, January 1, 2016 (UTC)' *Bart - because 1997-98. the destructive Hurricane Odile • • 18:46, July 28, 2015 (UTC) *Colin - *Donna - *Ella - Informal betting on longest-lasting storm (Winston) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Tuni - *Ula - *Victor - *'Winston - WINNER!!' (Winston lasted 18 days)'' TornadoGenius (talk) 14:20, January 1, 2016 (UTC) *Yalo - Ryan1000 00:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC) the destructive Hurricane Odile • • 18:46, July 28, 2015 (UTC) *Zena - *Amos - *Bart - *Colin - *Donna - *Ella - Informal betting on number of deaths (50) No betting on death tolls that currently exist. *Less than 10 - *11-20 - *21-30 - TornadoGenius (talk) 14:20, January 1, 2016 (UTC) *31-40 - Ryan1000 00:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC) *'41-50 - ''NO WINNER!!' (50 total deaths)'' *51-60 - the destructive Hurricane Odile • • 18:47, July 28, 2015 (UTC) *61-70 - *71-80 - *81-90 - *91-100 - *101-150 (record, Cyclone Namu of 1986) - *More than 150 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on damage totals (1.4 billion) No betting on damage totals that currently exist. *Less than 10 million - *10-20 million - *21-30 million - *31-40 million - *41-50 million - TornadoGenius (talk) 14:20, January 1, 2016 (UTC) *51-100 million - Ryan1000 00:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC) *101-150 million - the destructive Hurricane Odile • • 18:47, July 28, 2015 (UTC) *151-200 million - *201-250 million - *251-300 million - *301-350 million - *351-400 million - *401-450 million - *451-488 million (record, Cyclone Val of 1991) - *'More than 488 million (highly unlikely) - ''NO WINNER!! '(Winston, 1.4 billion)'' Informal betting on number of retired names (2) No betting on obvious numbers from storms that have already formed. *No names will be retired this year - (record low) *One name - TornadoGenius (talk) 14:20, January 1, 2016 (UTC) *'Two names - ''NO WINNER!!' (Ula and Winston retired)'' *Three names - Ryan1000 00:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC) *Four names - the destructive Hurricane Odile • • 18:48, July 28, 2015 (UTC) *Five names - *Six names - *Seven names - *Eight names - (record high, 1997–98 season (Martin, Osea, Ron, Susan, Tui, Ursula, Veli, and Alan)) *Nine or more names (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on number of off-season storms (Two) Storms that form in April but persist into May, or crossovers from the AUS region, count as off-season storms. *None - Ryan1000 00:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC) TornadoGenius (talk) 14:20, January 1, 2016 (UTC) *1 - the destructive Hurricane Odile • • 18:48, July 28, 2015 (UTC) *'2 - ''NO WINNER!!' (01F and 02F)'' *3 - *More than 3 -